


Don't Touch

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Crowley takes charge, Castiel puts on a show and Dean can't touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emerald_embers for the Five Acts Meme back in 2010.

Dean takes a deep breath through his nose, his eyes wide with arousal. Crowley’s grip on his arms tighten slightly as he tries to lean away from the demon sitting behind him and towards the angel kneeling in front of him. He attempts to make a sound of protest, but the gag Crowley stuffed in his mouth effectively suppresses any sound he tries to make.

Castiel’s eyes travel from Dean’s face to Crowley’s, like he isn’t sure exactly what they are doing. This thing between the three of them is still new, and the angel has never experienced anything close to this before.

“Are you sure…?” he asks, his voice a deep rumble.

“Look at him, angel,” Crowley smirks, his free hand traveling down Dean’s stomach to stop just a few inches away from where the hunter is already hard. “He wants this, wants to watch you, unable to touch and taste. Unable to do anything but revel in the sight of your glorious body.”

Castiel licks his lips, and Dean can see Crowley’s words didn’t only turn _him_ on. The angel’s almost completely hard now. Dean takes another deep breath, leans back against Crowley’s chest, the demon’s arousal digging between his ass cheeks.

Castiel nods briefly, then wraps his long fingers around his own cock. He’s done this to Dean and Crowley before, has had them do it to him, but as far as Dean knows this is the first time Castiel is masturbating. Dean’s heartbeat quickens.

The angel sets a slow, tentative pace, his eyes boring into Dean’s. The hunter watches as Castiel swipes the head of his dick, slicking his fingers with precome. Crowley grunts against Dean’s ear, grinds his erection against Dean’s ass.

“Yesss,” the demon breathes, “just like that. You look so hot, angel, on display for us. Look at Dean, he’s already quivering with need.”

Crowley’s hand slides to Dean’s thigh, pushes the human’s leg open. Castiel groans, stroking himself faster, his hand surer on his dick. Dean breathes out through his nose, tries to moan around the gag, to no avail.

The demon’s fingers dig into the skin of his thigh, a sharp pain that only underlines Dean’s current helplessness. He knows that even if he tried to he couldn’t escape Crowley’s hold, and that thought sends his pulse racing.

“Dean,” Castiel moans, throwing his head backwards as he jacks himself much faster now. He uses his free hand to pinch one of his nipples, hard, like when Crowley bites on them, and as if he could read his thoughts the demon bites Dean’s earlobe.

The angel’s breath is ragged, and Dean can tell he’s close, that Castiel is about to come from his own hand for the first time, in front of them, and that’s too much for the hunter. With a strangled noise rising from his throat, Dean comes, his seed staining his stomach and his thighs. Crowley squeezes the human’s balls, grinding faster against his ass.

“Look at that,” the demon grunts, “you made Dean come without even being touched.”

Castiel moans again, jerks himself a few last times and comes too, all naked and obscene gloriousness on the big bed. Crowley lets go of Dean’s arms to better grab his hips. He thrusts up against Dean’s lower back, grunting and hissing, until Dean can feel the demon follow them over the edge.

There’s something wet and slick sliding along Dean’s lower back down between his cheeks afterwards, and Dean closes his eyes, trying to imagine what he must look like, covered in come, an angel in front of him and a demon behind him. When he opens them again Castiel has crawled up the bed between Dean’s legs and leans over Dean’s shoulder to kiss Crowley.

Dean quickly takes his gag off, then grabs the angel’s hair. Castiel lets go of Crowley’s lips and the demon huffs, amused as Dean claims Castiel’s lips.

When they’ve all thoroughly kissed each other silly and are lying in bed in a tangle of limbs, Dean can’t help but think that though what they have is completely messed up, it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him.


End file.
